unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanity
Sanity is a country south of United States of UnAmerica and west of Mexico, split into three parts, North Sanity, South Sanity, and Central Sanity. They are all different islands. It's named after how sane everyone is here! None of us are murderers! None at all! When you visit, let a person get next to you, why dontchya? They totally don't have knives! They're totally not gonna stab you to death! Oh who am I kidding. We're all crazy here. Okay, fine. I'll tell you how things REALLY work around here. History BC Times A bunch of monkeys (or something) which were called Native UnAmericans somehow swam from the UnAmerican lands to these islands and said "This place is nice!" and stayed there, made children and died. This kept happening for, like, 1,000,000 years. That's pretty much it. Medieval Times These monkeys started getting smarter and smarter, and they made some nice swords and shotguns and other things to kill each other with. They decided to play with some of these fun toys and put people in rings to murder each other. It was a grand old time of lots of fun and happiness! Then, people saw how they were making cities and naming themselves in UnAmerica and decided to leech off that idea and make cities too, and name themselves Cuba. The Nothing Times Between 1501 and 1935 a lot of NOTHING happened and everything was boring. Pretty much nothing happened there, their ring fights got old, but all the other countries were fighting and stuff so at least they got to watch it with some popcorn. 20th Century (The Cuban War) Times Cuba's leader at the time, Tim, saw UnAmerica making technology so they sent some people there to STEAL THE TECHNOLOGY!! And they did. But UnAmerica wasn't happy about that and said "WE DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE THOSE TECH BACK!!" but Cuba didn't care and kept the tech, but this started a war. Then, the people of Cuba were arguing about how to use that tech and that added to the war. Then, a bunch of the Cubans decided UnAmerica deserved the tech because they made it so they made their own little army and that also added to the war. Eventually, they decided to remame themselves to Sanity and split into three different parts, North Sanity, South Sanity, and Central Sanity. Meanwhile, a lot of Sanitians and UnAmericans were dying like crazy and the war seemed like it was going to last forever, but then UnAmerca nuked Sanity and a lot of Sanitians died, except for like 2000 people. However, the noxious fumes left from the nuke gave all the survivors a disease where they have a thirst for human blood, have swords for arms, and are overall generally whackjobs. The After-War Times As the rise of the 21st Century happened no all the other countries were getting more powerful and better, Sanity was just getting worse. The 2000 people who survived were killing each other because of the disease, and the doctors couldn't find a cure and as a result were killed by the patients because the disease made them want to kill everyone. Soon, the population fell to about 170 people per section (North, South, and Central) and they were starving to death because they couldn't eat anything. Meanwhile, the plants around the area were growing a lot and since the people didn't have the energy to cut them, they just didn't stop growing and it eventually covered most of the entire island of North Sanity, and was spreading to Central and South Sanity quickly. Almost all the humans were drowning in plants. It eventually took over the entire country, and a lot of the place was plants. Now, there's barely any humans and a lot of plant people. Population There's about a million plant people roaming around the whole place eating cinderblocks and stuff. Oh, there's like 5 humans there, too. Rulers 1492-1501 - Mr. Monkey - Declared himself king and everybody was either too lazy or busy watching gladiator fights to oppose to this idea 1501-1578 - Mr. Monkey II - Was the same guy just disguised as a different person 1578-1655 - Mr. Monkey III - Was the same guy just disguised as a different person 1655-1732 - Mr. Monkey IV - Was the same guy just disguised as a different person 1732-1809 - Mr. Monkey V - Was the same guy just disguised as a different person 1809-1886 - Mr. Monkey VI - Was the same guy just disguised as a different person 1886-1963 - Mr. Monkey VII - Was the same guy just disguised as a different person 1963-1968 - Martin Luther King Jr. - Elected king after the people caught onto Mr. Monkey's act and hung him. Later was assassinated. 1968-1968 - Adolf Hitler - Tried to make a comeback after losing WWII, but everybody knew who he was and exiled him 1968-1979 - Gumball Watterson - Forcefully made king because he held everybody in Sanity at gunpoint. Well, more like spaceblasterpoint. 1979-1995 - Tim - Elected king after Gumball was exiled in a coup. Later thrown into a mental asylum in 1995 because he went insane over technology. 1995-2001 - Nobody - Everybody was too busy killing each other during this time to declare themselves as king. 2001-present - Petey Piranha - Elected king by the plant people because of his amazing fashion sense. Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Places you will die at